As a scintillator panel, which is a kind of conventional radiation image conversion panels, one comprising a substrate, a resin layer formed on the substrate, and a scintillator (phosphor) formed by vapor deposition on the resin layer and made of a columnar crystal has been known (see, for example, Patent Literatures 1 and 2).
Also known as a scintillator panel, which is a kind of conventional radiation image conversion panels, is one comprising a fiber optic plate (hereinafter also referred to as “FOP”) and a scintillator (phosphor) formed by vapor deposition on the resin layer and made of a columnar crystal as disclosed in Patent Literature 3, for example. This scintillator panel is covered with a film, so as to be secured and supported.